A Little Workout
by Gio Poynter
Summary: Finchel one-shot. Finn has this big football game coming up and Rachel has an idea on how to make her boyfriend more strong, relaxed and confident for the game.


**WHAT'S UP. So, this is an idea i had before i went to sleep (Like all of my other ideas lol) and i thought it was pretty cool. Hope you like it too :)**

**Disclaimer: Once again, i don't own Glee... Unfortunately, because if i did that'd be the Finchel show.**

* * *

Finn loved those moments. Oh, those moments when he would just kiss Rachel and forget about the rest of the world.

He put his hands on her cheek and deepened the kiss. Licking his lip Rachel allowed him entrance in her mouth and their tongues danced together. Rachel moaned and he slid his hands to her tight.

Everything was perfect, until he heard Puck's voice.

"Bro, i know how much you love shoving your tongue down Berry's throat, but get your hands off of my hot little jewish american princess and listen to me for a sec, kay?"

Finn separated his lips from Rachel's and realized that they were in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schuester.

Rachel groaned but didn't get out of his lap "I hate you, Noah"

"No, you don't. If you did, you'd have never made out with me. I know you miss your jewish here"

Finn rolled his eyes "What do you want, Puck?"

"Well, just wanted to remind you that our final football game is this weekend. We finally made it to the finals and i want that trophy in our hands. I know that Berry keeps your balls locked up, but you can't miss this, man"

"Wow Puck, you're finally being responsible" Finn joked.

"Shut up and look what i found out" He gave Finn a picture. "This is the team we're gonna compete with. They're the best players in this town! Never lost one game. They're basically the Vocal Adrenaline of football"

Finn looked at all those huge guys in the picture. They looked like they were ready to kill at anytime. Finn gulped, nervous.

"You know what?" Rachel said to Finn. "You're gonna prove everyone wrong. You can do this, okay? You're gonna win this game and make me very proud"

Finn smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Ugh, do i really need to watch this? I can't deal with cuteness" Puck complained.

"Okay class, i have a new assignment for this week!" Mr. Schue entered the room "Puck, sit down and Rachel please get off of Finn's lap"

Rachel blushed and sat beside Finn. She started to roll her hair on her finger and Finn knew she was having an idea.

"Hey Finn?" She whispered with her sweet voice "I was thinking... Would you like to go to my house Friday night? You know, so i can relax you before the game? My dads aren't gonna be back until Monday morning..."

A lot of things came to his head and a smirk spread on his face. He knew what that meant, but didn't want to get his hopes up, one of Rachel's favorite ways to relax is watch Funny Girl over and over again.

"Sure, i'll be there"

Finn wasn't silly. So, when Friday came he rushed to Rachel's house at 8 o'clock.

She opened the door and his mouth dropped.

"Hello, Finn" She smirked.

Rachel's hair was long with some curls at the end and she was wearing his football jersey. Only his football jersey. It was so big that went to her knees, but it showed all of her curves perfectly.

"I-I... Y-You..." He stuttered.

"Oh, do you mind? You left your jersey here last week so i thought i could use it..." She said, rolling her hair on her fingers, seductively.

Rachel knew the effect she caused on Finn, that's why she loved teasing him.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"I'm glad you came, you know. I noticed that you were a little nervous about the game tomorrow and i know that you'll need a lot of strength. So, i thought we could workout a little bit, what do you think?"

"W-What do i think?" He realized he was still standing in the doorway and stepped inside the house, closing the door behind him.

Rachel got really close to him and whispered in his ear "Yeah, what do you think?" Then she stepped back. "Because you know, we can always cuddle on the couch and watch some TV..."

He pulled her against him and bit her earlobe "Oh no, i'm still nervous for tomorrow. I think i need some workout that'll make me more confident. Will you help me, babe?"

She nodded and kissed him roughly. He slid his hands under the jersey and made her wrap her legs around his waist.

Finn pressed Rachel against the wall and bit her neck, knowing that it would leave some hickeys later. His hands traveled on her naked butt and up to her boobs.

She moaned at his touch, running her nails on his back.

"F-Finn... Bed"

He understood and took her upstairs, tightening his grip on her leg so she wouldn't fall.

He was sure that it would be an amazing workout.

On the next day, Rachel ran to the football field and gave Finn a sweet kiss.

"Good luck, babe. I know you can do this"

"Thank you for believing in me. And for... You know, helping me yesterday" He smirked. "I'm a lot more confident now"

"Hudson!" Coach Beiste called him. "Stop fooling around with your girlfriend and get prepared!"

He nodded and gave Rachel a goodbye kiss.

She followed Kurt to the bleachers and sat beside him and Blaine.

"God, i'm nervous"

"Well, you shouldn't be since you two had some big workout yesterday..." Kurt commented.

"What?" Rachel wided her eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Rachel, one thing you should know about Finn is that when he's excited about something he tell it to everyone"

"Oh my God..." She buried her face in her hands "I can't believe he told you!"

"Hmm... He told me too, Rachel" Blaine giggled.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Oh, of course not" Kurt disagreed. "He's gonna apologize and give you a sweet little kiss and the next thing you know you two will be 'working out' again"

"Kurt!" Rachel slapped him on the shoulder. "For God's sake, let's forget about this and watch the game, please!"

In the beggining of the game they were losing and Rachel got very worried when one of those huge guys approached Finn and knocked him out.

Some doctors got on the field and Rachel's heartbeat started to race afraid that something bad had happened to Finn.

He got up a little dizzy and looked at Rachel who gave him a huge smile. The game continued and McKinley's team got a lot better, making the crowd go nuts.

Puck threw the ball to Finn and he ran like a lightning to the other side of the field, throwing a touchdown.

Rachel jumped and hugged Kurt and Blaine, screaming with happiness.

Finn pointed at her and mouthed a 'i love you' making her heart swell.

They ended up winning the game and Rachel ran to the field, jumping on Finn's arms.

He twirled her around and kissed all over her face.

"I knew it! I knew you were gonna win this! You kicked everybody's asses!"

He giggled at her excitement kissing her on the lips.

"Thank you so much, Rachel. I couldn't have done it without you... And our big workout"

She laughed and slapped him on his chest.

Finn gave her a big kiss, sweeping her off her feet.

When he put her down, whispered in her ear:

"So, i have a test next week and i'm really nervous. I think if we have some workout i might relax a little bit..."

* * *

**So... Is it good? I need to know if my ideas who come before i go to sleep are worth it LOL**


End file.
